Inductive coupling is used as a means for communication and for providing electrical power in various systems, such as in medical implants. For example, PCT International Publication WO 2014/170771 describes an implant including an antenna, circuitry, and a voltage clamping element. The antenna is configured to communicate with an external unit using inductive coupling of a magnetic field. The circuitry is configured to produce data for transmission to the external unit, to modulate a load impedance applied to the antenna as a function of the data so as to transmit the data, and to receive electrical power from the magnetic field via the antenna for powering the circuitry. The voltage clamping element is coupled to clamp a voltage induced by the magnetic field across the antenna so as to maximize a modulation depth of the load impedance, and so as to regulate the electrical power that powers the circuitry.